


котенок

by Janniebug



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/pseuds/Janniebug
Summary: Prompt Via Tumblr:illya getting gaby a kitten and not realizing his mistake until she stops paying attention to him to play with it all the time





	

**This was a mistake.**

He watched her, eyes rolling as another high pitched squeal came from the other room. Rubbing a broad hand over his face, Illya pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a long breath. If he went back into the living area of the small house, he was just going to get angry again.

**Four days.**

Inhaling slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to relax, gritting his teeth together with an annoying grinding sound. It had been four days since he had brought that thing home and Gaby had been ecstatic. Making her smile was what mattered to him, but he did not enjoy being ignored for a two-pound ball of fluff.

He leaned in the doorway, tall form casting an eerie shadow in the room that was wholly ignored by the other occupants. The smile on the petite woman’s face almost cracked his resolve, watching as she danced her fingers across the carpet and made soft noises. From beneath the couch, a blur of black and white darted, pouncing on her outstretched hand and his glare returned. Even her laugh, bright and vibrant, was not enough to pull the scowl from his features.

**Damn kitten.**

The _‘poor, sweet thing’_ had been abandoned, deceivingly small and sickly looking. Illya had found it, wrapping the tiny creature in his shirt and taking it home. The look on Gaby’s face was everything he had hoped for. She had taken to the kitten instantly, whisking it away to be washed and sending Illya out to get things. How did he know what a cat the size of his hand needed?

Upon returning home, he had found the pair cuddled together on the couch, the kitten content and asleep on her chest. It had been such a serene moment. Thinking back on it now, he still glared at the energetic kitten as it bounded around. Even his name annoyed the Russian. Stark.

_“It is the word for strength.”_ She’d explained, despite that he had not asked. Her sole focus was on the kitten; coddling him, playing with him. When he’d gone to bed, the small thing had been asleep on his pillow. Illya would not sleep on the couch again.

Stepping into the room, Gaby’s voice became clearer and his brow furrowed as he focused on the German dialect flowing off her lips. The soft song made him pause, watching the pair from a distance still. In only a few days, she had become attached to the kitten. What was he going to do? Demand that she get rid of it?

With a sigh, he made his way over to where they were sitting, trying not to glare as she smiled up at him. Patting the ground beside her, he only shook his head before settling onto the couch. Curiously, Stark batted at his foot and he shooed the little menace away, earning him a glare from the brunette beauty on the floor.

_“Don’t hurt him.”_ Gaby leveled a look at him, standing and moving towards the kitchen, his eyes following her out of the room. Turning his glare back to the fluffy animal, he was surprised to not see the black and white kitten. A sharp pain sank into his leg and he cursed, leaning forward and looking down to see Stark making his way up his pant leg.

Arms crossed over his chest, he watched with angry curiosity as the kitten finally made it to the peak of his knee. Its wide, bright eyes looked up at the mountain of a man, walking along his thigh until he could bump his furry head into a balled up fist.

Extending his fingers, Illya stroked a single digit against the soft fur on the kitten’s nose. A gentle purr emitting from the small body, he continued to climb bravely before settling against the man’s broad chest. Unsure what to do, the assassin sat back into the couch as he continued to frown at his new enemy.

The longer they sat, his glare began to fade, especially as Stark pressed his head against his chin and rubbed. Lips pulling up at the corner, he tried to maintain his frustration, failing as the kitten continued to purr. Gaby came back, finding the pair and settling against his side, her small fingers smoothing soft fur.

Cursing to himself, he wrapped an arm over her small shoulder and let out a breath. He couldn’t get rid of the kitten, not with how happy the annoying little fluff made her. Even if she ignored him all day, he would have to learn to deal with Stark, who was somewhat cute asleep on his chest. The thought made him roll his eyes, softening already to the kittens charms.

**Damn it.**


End file.
